


Campfire Tales || Naruto Snippit/Drabble Collection

by TheFirstSeed



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Fluffy nothingness, No betta we die like mean, Short little things I wrote, snippits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28769253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFirstSeed/pseuds/TheFirstSeed
Summary: Naruto & Boruto series of snippits/drabbles. Sometimes I write little things a little earlier for the rest of my fics so this is an outlet for this
Relationships: Gaara/Original Female Character, Hagane Kotetsu/Kamizuki Izumo, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hatake Kakashi/Original Female Character, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Kankuro/Original Female Character, Nara Shikaku/Nara Yoshino, Nara Shikamaru/Temari, Nohara Rin/Uchiha Obito, Others to be added, Sai/Yamanaka Ino, Sarutobi Asuma/Yuuhi Kurenai, Shinki (Naruto)/Original Female Character, Shisui/Original Female Character
Kudos: 9





	1. Shinki/Rin Hatake (OC)

"Shinki" her hands grab at his clothing, inch by inch pulling him back. Then he stumbles, lets himself fall into her expecting arms shielding his face away under her chin. His body twitches and panics, He doesn't know what he is doing anymore. His brain is overactive, processing each detail he is caught upon.

"Shinki" her voice is a melody whispering in his ear. Stroking back his wild hair. Gentling soothing his rapidly firing nerves. Encouraging him to settle. Bring him back to the world he should be in.

"I'm a monster Rin" He mumbles as the walls break down. Tears break at his eyes he tries to hold them back he truly does but not everything can be so easily held back.

"You're not a monster Shinki" her voice is firm, her lips ever so soft as they press to her forehead "Shinki, You are not a monster" she repeats. Again and again.

"You're no monster Shinki"


	2. Sarada x Itachi Hatake (OC)

Itachi lays her down gently. He places his hand behind her head ever so softly letting it touch the golden kissed grass below them. His hand graces over her body, he has badaged the wounds best he can for now with the supplies he has. It isn't ideal, they're seperated from the others now. She hasn't woken up since she went out, although maybe she had mumbled his name as he was carrying her away.

His dark grey eyes glance out to the sunset before them. He wants to let himself slump beside her. Desperately does he need rest but he can't. Unfourntaly he drags his body up, forces himself to stand. He gulps taking a final look at her wounded body. 

By the time Sarada awakes, Itachi is sat beside her hip. The warmth of his jacket drapped across her body. Beside her glows a mild fire. Cracking and sparking in the evening air. 

"Itachi?" she mumbles

"Took your sweet time" he teases her. His body slumps sideways crumbling down on the ground at her side.

"We're okay?" Sarada asks

"We're always okay Sar"


	3. Mirai x Zhao (OC)

"Zhao-" Mirai mumbled surprisingly frighten of him for the first time. He sat there in the chair, arms crossed over his chest and legs spread out in a lazy fashion his face a clear frown. "You can't do that Mirai," he said his tone laced with anger he was biting back. "D-Do what" Mirai responded in confusion letting herself relax back against the pillows. Zhao opened his eyes, those blue eyes Mirai often found to be warm were cold against the pale white walls of the hospital room. "You can't do that. Tell me you love me and kiss me. Then go off and almost die" He growled his body stiffened as he spoke. Forcing his eyes closed again as if he couldn't figure out how to react. If he should sound beyond happy Mirai was alive or if he should be livid she was almost dead. 

"Zhao ..." she began looking for a way to explain her actions but he left her no wiggle room leaning forward in the chair "You know why I don't want to go home Mirai? Because my dad left. He just up and left one day" Zhao started the words painful on his tongue. Darting his eyes away to look at the walls away from them. "He- I don't know. They were arguing, for ages. Then he said  _ I love you son  _ and left. He left for years Mirai. I only just got him back. He buggers off for days at a time on missions without a word then shows up back home as if nothing happened. I don't know how I'm supposed to feel about it Mirai, I keep thinking I'll come home and that will be it. He'll be gone again and mom won't say a fucking word as to why" Zhao spat rubbing his eye painfully as he sat back up straight shaking his head "I can't do that Mirai. Don't say that and then almost get killed, because I do worry about" His voice dropped betraying the genuine unrest inside of him.

Mirai's heart sank. He had never said that before to her, even spoken in such a tone, never said something so clearly personal that it stung. It left her raw and unable to find words to fix it. Her brain searched quickly looking for a way to answer him only to come up empty-handed as he stood from the chair silently. "Zhao" the words left her quickly but he was already turning on his heals walking away from her.


	4. Shisui & Itachi Hatake (OC)

"You set me up to fail" the young teenager groans squishing his eyes shut and his fist clenched holding back the snapping anger at the back of his mind.

"If you only do what you can, you will never be more then you are" the aged Uchiha before him speaks in a quiet voice not moving from his position.

The Hatake boy bites the inside of his cheek. Allowing time for the words to settle in. From his mind the dragon grumbles 'Tsk, he thinks himself ever so wise' the dragon of lightning sparks. "You're wise" Itachi replies dully letting the tension ease from his body.

"No, I stole it from you're clan's homeland. There are many words of wisdom written on those walls. Very old, words of wisdom" he laughs 

"You've been to my homeland?" he opens his eyes 

"Wisdom is found in many places kid" he grins widely


	5. Shikamaru/Temari

His hands moved up her sides slowly. Shikamaru's brain began to wake up remembering his hands with the feeling of her skin. Her body fitted perfectly against his body.

"Mmm Shika" Temari murmured against him, her hips rolled back. Temari rolled to her side pressing her face into his chest just shy under his chin. Her hand moves up pressing to his cheek. "Tem" he leaned in closer. Lips touching hers lazily. Lazed with sleep. 

"Need to get up Shika" Temari cooed to his lips pressing back from his chest barely trying to move away. "The sun has barely risen Tem, five more minutes" he sulked following her down on the bed. "Shikamaru" she giggled trying to suppress her racing heart rate. 

  
"Shikamaru! Temari! Do you to plan to get up this morning?" his mother calls from down the stairs causing the pair to still. Seems they weren't as quiet as they first thought. 


	6. Revenge (Itachi (OC) & Kai (OC))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Revenge? What then? What will you have then?" 
> 
> Itachi's shoulders tense and his fist clench. He grits his teeth and tries to ignore her voice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter can be read to ways; As a Time Travel fic where OC Itachi (Kakashi/Kai's son if you read my other series) gone back to when Kai, Kakashi, Genma, Shisui, Asuma, etc are kids. OR you can read it as this is all in his mind as he fights about seeking his revenge or not.

"Revenge? What then? What will you have then?" 

Itachi's shoulders tense and his fist clench. He grits his teeth and tries to ignore her voice

"I'll tell you, Not you're life that's for sure"

His eyes flash open staring ahead of them. He knows her eyes are burning at his back. The boy gnaws on his lower lip trying to hold back. 

"You got down this path? You keep slipping down like this, you'll lose your life. One way or another, that is all you get with revenge"

He can't do this right now. He has to do something, he has to save her memory because his father and sister won't. He should understand Kakashi is too broken to fight much longer but he doesn't because he still expect his father to be the braver, to be stronger and bolder.

"I can see you've got people who care about you. Search and value what grounds you, what makes you feel alive. Don't keep slipping further into this pit of nothing, it'll only kill you slowly and painfully"

Itachi sucked in a breath, tears slipped forward but he quitted himself. Pushing his arm into his face. Whipping away the tears quickly with force. Her words began to sink in and suddenly he was laughing between the tears. "Ehh?" She started to mumble confused. Itachi turned slowly "I'm sorry, that just sounds like something my mom would say" He breaks again.

She's dead.

He knows she's dead and that's what hurts the most at this moment because damn it if he doesn't still need her. She always thought he was responsible, was capable of leading, safe to be alone but now that he is. He doesn't feel it at all. He feels weak, he feels a mess. He wants the warmth of his mother, it doesn't matter that he joked of not needing hugs any more (as did many boys his age!) because now he really does need her hugs.

"She dead?"

"Yeah she is" he admits whipping what he hopes will be the last of these tears. shoving his hands into his pockets. Casting a broken glance her way.

And then she smiles, this lopsided cheeky smile that truly is the embodiment of his mother's smile. "She isn't gone you know," she says gently and it hurts because he knows she is gone.

"You remember her well don't you?"

"Yes" the young Hatake mumbles "Then she isn't gone. As long as someone remembers her, holds her close to their heart? Then she isn't ever gone" the young version of Kai the one his age walks towards him. "Go make her proud, I bet she is watching over you" Kai smirks out, an expression his mother said he wore so often. 

"She will be" he agrees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I'm here I love comments (please! I'll take anything), I'd love some more feedback on my Boruto: Fire and Lightning (And Kakashi: War stories if you're feeling up for it) fanfics, I'm really invested in them even tho I'm sure others aren't haha.
> 
> Lastly; I take requests & Collabs! Hit me up, I'm keen to do requests and write some collabs with others.


End file.
